


A Shadow Overhead

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji dreams he's a girl and Yosuke has sex with him. Saki's there to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shadow Overhead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Souji gets a dream where he's a girl and gets sexed up by Yosuke._

The room smells like liquor and her skirt is bunched up around her thighs.

There's something wrong with that, just like there's something wrong with everything about this. Broken glass digs into her skin, making little cuts that sting and bleed, and Yosuke is bent over her, closer than he's ever been. Even with the sense of wrongness surrounding her, her heart thumps and heat rises in her face.

Saki-senpai sits on a checkout counter and watches them.

Yosuke touches her thighs, under her skirt, puts his hand between her legs, and her breath comes in short, ragged bursts she's not able to control. Warmth spreads through her, but his fingers are touching something soft and unfamiliar, and she forces herself to think, to figure out what's making her skin crawl. Her skirt rides up higher and it clicks into place: a long skirt and smooth legs, gray pigtails tied with ribbons – these are all wrong, but Yosuke must like them because he's hard in a way he'll never get for a flat chest and bowl cut.

Saki smiles, and it's impossible to tell whether that's pity or amusement on her face.

Either way, Souji doesn't want it. He doesn't want this, places his hands against Yosuke's chest and tries to push him off. "Yosuke, you have to stop." Even his voice is wrong; it shakes.

"Why?"

"This isn't real." This is a dream; he can wake up, he doesn't have to put himself through this. But the setting doesn't change and Yosuke is still warm and heavy above him. "I'm a boy."

"If that were true right now, would I be touching you?" Yosuke moves his fingers and Souji can't help but arch his back. Yosuke puts his mouth against his neck and smiles. "After all, I'm only interested in girls."

When he moves his hand again, Souji's gasp sounds suspiciously like a sob. He's not sure it isn't.

Saki laughs softly and crosses the room to stand above Yosuke. Glass crunches under her shoes and her face falls into shadow, but Souji knows she's still smiling. Everyone's smiling except him. His heart flutters to the point of pain and he wonders if he looks as panicked as he feels. "Hana-chan's always been too blunt for his own good. What an idiot, right?"

Yosuke's not listening. His mouth is against Souji's ear and he whispers so Souji can barely hear him. "This," he says, and Souji can feel him undoing his belt with one hand, "is the only way you'll ever have me. Shouldn't you enjoy it?"

He doesn't wait for an answer; he pushes in and it hurts, but Souji doesn't tell him to stop, even though his eyes water. He clutches the front of Yosuke's shirt and tries to bring him closer, but it's impossible to pull him away from Saki, whose fingertips rest on his back. Souji can see her staring even when he closes his eyes, but he's not surprised. He knows she's never going to go away.

He's not entirely sure of whose name Yosuke says when he comes and Saki's laugh is in his ears when he wakes up with a queasy stomach, a partial erection, and a bad taste in his mouth. Rain taps on the roof and even though it's well past midnight, he flinches back when he spots the TV in the darkness. He pulls the blanket over his head and buries his face in his pillow, wet from what he tries to tell himself is sweat. He ignores his erection.

More than not wanting to get off from that dream, right now he doesn’t want to be reminded he's a boy.


End file.
